interdimensionaldimensionfight1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Tragic End of Dimension Alpha-94
Vanar, Prince of greed After the War of the Gap, the king of the lower district was assassinated. No one knew who had done it. The king did not have any children, but a man by the name of Vanar claimed that he was the king’s stepson. He was given control, but because his relation to the king was not confirmed, he was given the title, Prince of Greed. Chaos takes Dimension Alpha-94 Not long after the Sons of darkness were defeated at the core, they began preparing for the final battle that Jehof foretold. Some of them were sent to fortify the Null while Magnicai led the others to the alpha dimensions in an attempt to deceive the inhabitants of the multiverse. One of the Sons of Darkness, named Super Nova, stormed Dimension Alpha-94 with his personal army of Shadows. Soon the already wicked Daushone were enslaved by the evil Corruption Looks in the Mirror Two years after the take-over, Prince Vanar, feeling a constantly growing envy of Super Nova's power, declares that he wishes to destroy the Shadow armies along with their leader Super Nova. The evil people laughed at him, “Super Nova has way to much power to be destroyed. How do you expect to kill him?” He responded in anger, " I don’t care how powerful that monster is. If we don’t kill him while we are still strong, he is going to enslave you all." They continued to laugh and ignore their prince. The enraged prince went on with his plans for his own pride's sake. The Demise of Alpha-94 Begins Vanar gathered his personal guard and, with the most powerful battle cruiser in his fleet, attacked the Shadows. They flew towards Super Nova's capital ship, attacking the endless shadow warriors that circled their ship. Vanar had put on his V-class battle armor and headed to the air lock when the pilot said, "Sir! The controls are locked! We are going to crash!" Vanar laughed and replied, "You are going to crash. I am going to fight the shadows hand-to-hand. It was nice knowing you captain. hahahahahahaha." With that, he locked the door to the air lock and jumped out. The SN capital ship's main cannon was destroyed. Vanar landed on the hull of the ship. The Duel that Ended a Dimension Super Nova himself walked out on the hull to meet his opponent and drew his sword. The Prince drew his sword and charged at the Dark One. For some time, Super Nova only dodged the slashes, until he sruck a blow on Vanar's back. "I...I can't lose...You won't take my thrown." Super Nova laughed at the Princes pride. "You lose. Now you will serve me." Somehow, Vanar harnessed the dark energy in his back. His power was now equal to that of the Son of Darkness. He grabbed the Dark One who grabbed him. The force of their power colliding was so great that it ripped the dimension apart. Afterwards The dimension of the Daushone was made into a void. No one survived the duel. The Sons of darkness advanced into the empty space and grew in their power. And so life continued. Category:Legends